Canadian Hockey League
Not to be confused with the real-life Canadian Hockey League The Canadian Hockey League is a junior-level hockey league comprised of 20 teams located in 4 U.S. states and 8 Canadian provinces. The league's headquarters are located in Quebec City, Quebec, and Jacques Demeres serves as the commissioner of the CHL. The CHL was created in 2010 following the mergers of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, the Ontario Hockey League, and the Western Hockey League. Teams 30 Teams called the CHL home. Eastern Conference ' ' Western Conference Schedule The five Pacific Northwest teams (Everett, Portland, Seattle, Spokane, and Tri-City) would each play 68-game schedule; the other 25 teams (including Vancouver and Victoria) would play 76 games apiece. The implementation of an unbalanced format was seen as a way to ease the Pacific Northwest teams' travel costs as well as reducing stretches of 3 games in 3 nights, which can impede player development and hamper attractive forms of play. To alleviate the 68/76-game imbalance, the CHL began using an alternative method of ranking its teams and determining playoff seeds. As before, standings points are still awarded (two points for a win, one point for an overtime or shootout loss, none for a regulation loss) but rather than ranking teams by the total amount of points earned, they are positioned by their points percentage, determined as the number of points earned divided by points available to them. For example, a team earning one win and one overtime loss after two games would have a .750 points percentage (3 points earned divided by 4 points available Memorial Cup The top four teams in each division ranked by points percentage (points earned divided by points available) qualify for the 2016 Calder Cup Playoffs, with one exception in each conference: if the fifth-place team in the Atlantic or Central Division finishes with a better points percentage than the fourth-place team in the North or Pacific Division, it would cross over and compete in the other division’s bracket. All the rounds rounds are best-of-seven. Memorial Cup Winners 2011: Saginaw Spirit 2012: Calgary Hitmen 2013: Vancouver Giants 2014: Guelph Storm 2015: Portland Winterhawks 2016: Saginaw Spirit Television Partners Following the 2015-16 season, Omni's television deal with the Canadian Hockey League came to an end. Already renewing their deal with HTN Communications to carry on the games in syndication, the league needed a new television deal. On July 1, 2016, it was announced that Trio, through their sister network, Trio Plus, will be carry games for the league, as well has hosting a nightly series for the CHL that will cover that night's games as well as news throughout the CHL. During the regular season, Trio Plus would be airing a Thursday Night Double-header every week, while HTN Communications will be airing Friday Night Hockey games and Sunday afternoon "Game of the Week" broadcasts for the league. Also during the playoff run, Trio Plus (Eastern Conference) and HTN Communications (Western Conference) will air separate playoff games throughout the run, leading to the Memorial Cup Finals, where HTN Communications will air games 1-3, and Trio Plus will air games 4-7. Seasons 2010-11 CHL Season Division Winners Due to Kamloops having a higher point percentage than Spokane, the Blazers will be the No. 4 seed in the Pacific Divisional Playoffs Playoffs Memorial Cup Finals: Spirit 4, Thunderbirds 2 Regular Season MVP:Rakeem Lynch, Saint John Playoff MVP: Cornelius Holly, Saginaw 2011-12 CHL Season Division Winners Due to Lethbridge having a higher point percentage than Everett, the Hurricanes will be the No. 4 seed in the Pacific Divisional Playoffs Playoffs Memorial Cup Finals: Hitmen 4, Sea Dogs 0 Regular Season MVP:Lotavian Harris, Halifax Playoff MVP: Justin Pittman, Calgary 2012-13 CHL Season Division Winners Due to Kamloops having a higher point percentage than Spokane, the Blazers will be the no. 4 seed in the Pacific Divisional playoffs Playoffs Memorial Cup Finals: Giants 4, Mooseheads 1 Regular Season MVP: Rakeem Lynch, Saint John Playoff MVP: James Williams, Vancouver 2013-14 CHL Season Division Winners Due to Kamloops having a higher point percentage than Tri-City, the Blazers will be the no. 4 seed in the Pacific Divisional playoffs Playoffs Memorial Cup Finals: Storm 4, Winterhawks 3 Regular Season MVP: Rakeem Lynch, Saint John Playoff MVP: Taboree McBride, Guelph 2014-15 CHL Season Division Winners Due to Lethbridge having a higher point percentage than Everett, the Hurricanes will be the No. 4 seed in the Pacific Divisional playoffs Playoffs Memorial Cup Finals: Winterhawks 4, Sea Dogs 3 Regular Season MVP: Jametrius Hall, Halifax Playoff MVP: Jack Chatman, Portland 2015-16 CHL Season Division Winners Due to Kamloops having a higher point percentage than Everett, the Blazers will be the No. 4 seed in the Pacific Divisional playoffs Playoffs Memorial Cup Finals: Spirit 4, Winterhawks 3 Regular Season MVP: Lotavian Harris, Halifax Playoff MVP: Laterrance Henderson, Saginaw Category:Sports Category:Sports Leagues